


The beginning of a new chapter

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Scarlet Spider & Otto Octavius [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Graduation part 2.Its been a month since Otto Octavius was imprisoned, Spiderman would come to visit from time to time.However when Spiderman comes on that day its not a friendly visit, but concern on Scarlet Spider being ill.A illness, two males with a history. A unexpected crush. And a vengeful evil Villan.Scarlet Spiders life is about to get crazy.
Relationships: Scarlet spider/otto Octavius
Series: Scarlet Spider & Otto Octavius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185278
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The cells were quiet all expect the soft dripping of plips now and then and the scurry of animals that snuck in for crumbs.

Otto Octavius leaned against his cell arms crossed there was a handcuff to each of his tentacles lwaving him most immobile, although he could lay down and move around abit.

It had been a few weeks that Octavius had been defeated but surpsingly helped released the Heros he had trapped, 

Spider man had come to visit a few times not that it was surprising. That Hero was so noble it was sickening. 

The sound of someone walking towards his cell was heard. Speak of the devil right on time.

To Octavius's surprise Spiderman didnt look the happy cheerful optimistic hero he had seen the last few weeks. Instead he looked depressed 

"Cat got your tounge Spiderman

"Sorry doc not here for a chit chat this time". Spiderman tone soft. "We need your help. Its Scarlet".

Spiderman noticed the way Octavius straightened up coming to the bars of the prison.

"Hes sick like really sick. He's had a bad fever for thd last couple days. Meds arnt helping and he can't keep food down. I would normally say this could be the Flu. But given his past. Were not sure what to do to help him". Spiderman sighed. "I know your not one to help people Octavius but Scarlet…".

"Take me to him".

"Really you mean it?". A look of surprise crossed the young man's face.

"He is my last out of my creation. Him dying would not be logical. If I can help get my creation to get better it only makes sense to do so".

"Awe look at Octavius being all warm and fuzzy". Spiderman cooed earning a roll of eyes from the Villain.

"Ever the stupid wit Spiderman I can almost admit to having missed it. But perhaps it can be at more appropriate time when my creation isn't in danger?". Octavius crossed his arms.

"Geeze Oct only you can turn a joke into a feeling like i am being scolded by my aunt". Crossing his arms Spiderman shook himself out of it. "Right Scarlet. There is just one thing Octavius no trying to break free. We will have guards everywhere. So there will he no escape".

"Believe it or not Spiderman i have come to accept my fate and the consequences of my choices". Octavius crossed his arms. "Now if your done gabbing we need to see to it my creation is taken care of".

Spiderman pouted on the way to headquarters prompting Octavius to smirk smuggly. 

It was nice getting Spiderman to shut up sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius ignored the gasps 

"Yiu really don't care about what people think of you do you? I remember when I first 

"You learn quickly not to care about the opinions of others, being bullied my 

"Hey…fair point". Spiderman stated leading Octavius into the medroom. He paused noticing Octavius stopped midstep no longer having his trademark smirk as he gazed ahead.

Hooked up to monitors and beeper was scarlet but in his Ben form. His breathing ragged, features pinched in pain.

"Oct?".

Octavius pushed past Spiderman going to kneel by his creation placing a hand on the males forehead.

"How long has been like this?". Octavius's tone surprising Spiderman whixh was soft.

"About a day. One minute he was fine. The next he started getting 

"You were right. This isen't a normal illness". Octavius stated through gritted teeth. "I recognize this illness anywhere. Hypno!". He snarled. "We created this virus together years ago. To slowly kill our enemies. Unfortunately for Scarlet given his powers are his entire being. Its killing his human form to".

Octavius began to pace.

"If he was anyone else it would just render them powerless".

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?". Spiderman asked quietly as Octavius walked over to the window . He leaned on his arms just looming outside. "Octavius?".

"There is somthing but it doesn't come without…consequences".

"What kind of consequences?". Spiderman asked uneasy in his gut.

"I can bond him to me. Given my powers it would be the equivalent of a marriage so to speak. I could sense whenever he was in danger. And help heal if he's injured. Unfortunately it is not reversible. And we could never have normal partners".

"Oh great". Spiderman stated sarcastically. "So either he dies or he marrys the one and only Otto octavius yeah those are great choices".

"I never said it was ideal but if you want Scarlet to live". Octavius crossed his arms. "This is our only option".

"Why do you care anyway Oct? No offense I know your not all grrr! Anymore but I can't see you warm and fuzzy either. I know you said its logical but this is a life long commitment. So spill what's the real reason?".

Octavius turned away from Spiderman gazing once again outside.

"I have made many choices in my life Spiderman most of which I don't regret I had my reasons. But using and hurting Scarlet was one choice I wish I could reverse. He was there when I was struggling. Even though I pushed him away he cared enough to try. This is just my way od repaying the favor".

Octavius placed a hand on Scarlets head. Using his thumb to rub it soothingly. 

"Wow Oct". Spidermans tone soft. "I never knew you had it in you".

"Yes well". Octavius crossed his arms. "I would appreciate this to not leave the room the last thing I need is for your goody two shoes team and shield to think I have gone soft".

"Mums the word". Spiderman stated. "So…should we let Scarlet have a choice in the matter or should we just get down to do do do do?".

"Just do it". A voice drifted in the air catching both males attention. 

"You sure buddy?". Spiderman stated. "You know being married is hard enough from what I heard. Let alone with Otto Octavius. 

"My lifes already screwed up". Ben let out a bark of laughter. "Whats one more". He closed his eyes. "Just do it".

"Alright". Spiderman sighed. "Ill get some people to help. Can you two newly weds play nice while I am gone?". Spiderman put his hands up as Scarlet and Octavius glared at him. "I get it I get it to soon".

Once the room was silent Scarlet wearily scrubbed at his face sitting up weakily. 

" I am sorry…that it had to come to this". Octavius crossed his arms. "I know this is the last thing you wanted".

"Yeah well can't be a walk in the park for you either. Dealing with your messed up creation for the rest of your life".

"Hey". Scarlet jolted as a clawed hand lifted his head to look up at him. "You are not messed up. You are my greatest creation. I am the one messed up". He sat down next to Scarlet. "All my life I was bullied. Pushed aside for those who thought they were better then me. In my own destruction I became the very thing that I despised".

A hand touched Octavius's squeezing it gently.

"If it helps your doing a selfless thing right now. Putting me first before yourself.

Memories floated in Octavius's mind.

"You want to be respected for your mind Oct, try to use it for somebody other then yourself".

"Yeah". Octavius's lips twitched. "I guess I am".

"There's our newlyweds". A voice joked from the door prompting the males to roll their eyes. "Good news guys. I got us some reinforcements".

A couple doctors, Furry and Spiderman Team came in the room.

"Now let's get this party started. And get Scarlet back to normal".


End file.
